1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to management systems and methods, and more particularly to a computing device, a storage medium and a method for managing software menus using the computing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Software menus are very important for application software in computing devices. If a user wants to find a tool from the software menus quickly, the user should be familiar with a toolbar of each of the software menus. The software menus of one application software are established when the application software is designed and created. Modifications of the software menus and the toolbars of the software menus must be done by special programmers, and users cannot establish or modify the software menus or the toolbars according to user preference. It is time-consuming and inefficient even when the special programmers are called out to establish different software menus and toolbars in different languages. Therefore, it is difficult for users to manage the software menus.